Computing devices are becoming more mobile and more connected. When a wireless computing device migrates from a first access point to a second access point within a wireless network, re-authentication may be triggered. The re-authentication can disrupt the wireless service to the computing device and may disrupt the user's experience.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.